One Night Turns Into A Lifetime
by devilinadress
Summary: She loved him, but he hated her. Why? No one really knew. After one night of intoxication and lust will they end up together with a lifetime of love?
1. And So It Begins

"Sango have you lost your mind? You know I can't tell him it was me, the guy hates me with every fiber of his being," a raven haired woman said to her friend. Shaking her head Sango opened the door for her friend. "Kagome he doesn't hate you . . . that much. Look the point is you should tell him. You never know something good may happen." Kagome rolled her eyes as they made their way to Sango's office. "Like what? Him leaving Kagura, for me? Haha. Look I'm not telling him and that's final. Besides if I were to tell him it was me he sl-" she trailed off as said person made his way into Sango's office. "Morning Sesshomaru. Woah you look like you had a fun night," Sango laughed turning to Kagome knowingly. "Shut up Sango." he said coldly and massaged his temples. "Ah I see you can't remember what happened after the gala. Well I'm guessing from the hickies that something good happened, but Kagura is out of the country." He narrowed his eyes at her then finally noticed Kagome and glared at her. "Um I'm just going to go pack," she said then ran out. Her waist length hair flying behind her. A look of confusion crossed his features and disappeared before Sango could catch it. 'Jasmine and Vanilla?' "Earth to boss man?" Sango yelled. Shaking his head he left.

~Kagome~

Sighing heavily she put the rest of her things in boxes. "I wish you would stay. I'll give you a raise and a better office," her boss said. Laughing she shook her head. "No can do Taisho-san. You know this was only an internship, besides I'm not wanted here." "But you're like the daughter I never had. And don't mind Sesshomaru he's just moody. You should tell him though." He said grabbing some of her boxes. "That's not moody and tell him what?" she asked as they made their way to the elevator. "That you're in love with him," as those words came from his mouth she dropped everything. Laughing she kneeled down to pick up her things. "That's ridiculous. For one he has Kagura and two why would I love someone who hates me." Standing she saw the look on Taisho's face. "You look at him how my wife looks at me," was all he said. Sighing she gave up. "I could never tell Sesshomaru that." she reached for her book which was beside someone's foot. Looking up there Sesshomaru was glaring down at her. "Tell me what?" Quickly standing she took a few steps back. "I'm don't like repeating myself," he told her. Turning her back to him she walked off. "Sessho my boy shouldn't you be looking over some files instead of harassing my little girl?" His father turned and called out for Sango to help Kagome.

~Parking Lot~

"That was close," Sango said handing Kagome the last box. "I'm going to miss you. You better call me every day," she laughed. Nodding Kagome hugged her friend and got into her car and drove off.

~Sesshomaru~

"From the hickies I'd say you and Kagome got to know each other a little better after the gala. I don't blame you she is one gorgeous woman aside from my Sango that is." Miroku, one of Sesshomaru's friends, said. "Kagome?" Miroku shook his head and sighed. "Kinda short with waist length raven hair. You hate her for some apparent reason." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Well Kagome is gone," Sango sighed heavily as she walked into Miroku's office. She looked up to find Miroku staring at her boss who was glaring at her. "You knew it was her." He growled. She turned to glare at Miroku. "You and you big mouth you useless monk. I only know because she was scared shitless and I happen to pry it out of her. She said she would rather die than for anyone to know 'that' happen." She rubbed he temples. "It doesn't matter now," with that she turned and left. Soon after Sesshomaru left for his office. Opening the door he slammed it rattling his office windows. 'That worthless miko should be happy I showed her any attention let alone shared my bed with her. She would rather die?' Sesshomaru sat at his desk and mulled over the events that happened before he blacked out the night before. He remembered being introduced to one of his councilmen's daughter and she had this peculiar smell. 'That stupid bitch dosed me with some kind of pheromone, no wonder she tried to keep me close.' Then he remembered walking over to the bar and spotting a drunk Kagome. She didn't look it, but he could damn sure tell. When she saw him walking over she panicked and grabbed her drink and made a beeline to the terrace. 'Jasmine and vanilla.' The smell piqued his interest so much he found himself out on the terrace, where she stood alone. "Taisho-san my apologies I didn't know you wanted to umm uh," she slowly but carefully inched towards the door. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. "Sess- I mean Taisho-san what are you doing?" she was so surprised he TOUCHED her. She knew what he said about her and how she was a lowly disgusting human. "Jasmine and vanilla," he said lowly. "Umm yes. I'm sorry if my scent offends you I will take my leave," she trailed off as she noticed something strange. "Of fuck someone dosed you! I think-" before she could even finish he kissed her. After that he could only remember the sound of her voice screaming his name and her scent. "Sango tell Takamura he is fired," he said over his phone. "Will do sir."

~6 years later~

Sapphire eyes stared out the window of the cab as it pulled up to a two story house. "Wake up Shin-chan we are here." Eyes fluttered open to reveal amber colored orbs. "I'm up mom," the boy said and opened the door. "So after we get situated we will go have lunch with auntie Sango." He only nodded and grabbed all their bags. Sighing heavily she frowned. 'You are too much like your father.'

~2 hours later~

"I'm going to have lunch with Kagome today Miroku. You know she is back and I have missed her lot so just go have lunch with Inuyasha or Sesshomaru," Sango said and grabbed her bag. "Fine my sweet Sango. Do tell her hello for me." Nodding she kissed him on the lips and left. "You and the Tajiya should stop that insufferable PDA Monk." Miroku laughed and turned to his friend. "Cant help it." He followed his friend back to his office. As the white haired man sat down Miroku spoke."So I'm guessing you heard seeing as your aura is practically suffocating me." Sesshomaru turned and glanced out the window. "I have work to do, eat with my foolish half brother," turning he began to type away on his Miroku turned and left. 'So she is back. . . no matter I will not waste my time killing a worthless ningen.'

~Kagome~

She couldn't help but grin as her best friend ran up and greeted her. "Oh how I have missed you Kagome." I have missed you too. So I would like you to officially meet your nephew." she grinned and stepped aside to reveal a silver haired boy sitting at the table. "Wow he looks exactly like his father. He does know who he is right?" she asked as they walked over to the table. "Yes aunt Sango I know exactly who he is." he said as he looked up from the book he was reading. "Shin what did I tell you about eavesdropping on my conversations," she narrowed her eyes at the boy. "Not my fault i have demon hearing, but I am sorry. How are you today aunt Sango?" The woman glanced to her friend then her nephew. "I am great now that your mom is back. Kagome you have done well. He is so well mannered." Kagome laughed. "Yes well to people he has a good sense about. Let me tell you I was at the airport and this guy was staring at me creepily and decided to walk over. I guess he didn't notice Shin standing beside me before it was too late. Now I don't condone being rude to people, but Sango my baby told the guy off. Had him running with his tail between his legs," she laughed. "Hello my name is Yura and I will be your sever for today. What can I get you?" Sango and Kagome quickly ordered and sat down their menus. "What about you little guy she asked turning to Shin?" Kagome noticed her smile faltered and a look of surprise made it way to the woman's face. Writing down his order she quickly walked away. "Oh my gosh! I knew she looked familiar. That's one of Kagura best friends." Sango exclaimed. 'Fuck. That's why she acted like that when she saw Shin.' "A thousand yen says she's on the phone with Kagura now telling her about Shin and how he looks exactly like Sesshomaru," standing they grabbed their stuff. "We will eat somewhere else."

~Sesshomaru~

He narrowed his eyes as his phone rung for the fifth time in three minutes. 'That insufferable woman knows not to call me while I am at work.' Picking up his phone growled. "I told you never to bother me while I am at work Kagura." he said leaning back in his chair. "I know baby, but I have some very interesting information." "Kagura I don't care about some gossip you heard from your friends. If this happens again I will-" she cut him off. "She saw a boy of maybe five years in the restaurant today and he looks EXACTLY like you," the line was quiet for a while. "If you call my phone again with this nonsense I will make you disappear woman." with that he hung up.

~Next Day~

Kagome hummed to herself as she walked the isles of the grocery store."I think I will make spaghetti tonight," she said picking up a box of pasta. "Kagome?" a familiar voice said from behind her. Turning she smiled widely. "Inuyasha!" she exclaimed and hugged him. "When did you get back," he asked her. "Oh yesterday. I was going to call you later to come over and have dinner. I wanted you to meet someone very special to me," she told him. "Oi Kags I don't want to meet your boyfriend," he scoffed. "Mom I found it," Shin said from behind Inuyasha. "Umm Inu-kun I would like you to meet my son Shin Higurashi." When he turned around he was speechless. Standing before him was a miniature version of his brother. "So you and him did happen. Does he know about this?" Heaving a sigh Kagome shook her head. "Who is he?" Shin asked glaring up at Inuyasha. "Shin stop that. He is your uncle." Looking from Inuyasha and back to his mother he shrugged. "Yep that's his kid alright." he laughed.


	2. News All Around

Sapphire eyes glanced around the empty living room, looking for the television remote. 'Darn it Shin. What did you do with the remote?' "So today we have with us the most sought after man in Tokyo, Sesshomaru Taisho." At the mention of the name the owner of those eyes stared at the television. She couldn't help but notice he was more handsome than the last time she saw him. "So the question on everyone's mind is, are you and Kagura engaged?" the reporter asked him. Walking to the television she quickly turned it off. "And here I thought it wouldn't still hurt so much to hear about them. Slipping on her running shoes she put her waist length hair in a high ponytail. 'This run will clear my mind.' Sticking the white ear buds in her ear she walked out and locked the door behind her, then took off.

~3 hours later~

'Woah I ran for that long?' she thought looking at her watch. Looking up and down the road she started to cross the street. Out of nowhere a red Lamborghini rounded the corner and barely missed her as she jumped out the way. Coming to a screeching halt the window slowly rolled down revealing to people she didn't want to see ever again. "Watch where you're walking you stupid woman . . . wait Kagome? Well that was a waste of hitting my breaks," she laughed. Narrowing her eyes Kagome walked over to the car and put her fist thru the back window shattering it. "Next time it's your face Kagura," pulling her hand away from the car she turned not even glancing at the passenger.

~Sesshomaru~

He watch as the woman he thought he would never see again walked away. His beast growled in approval at her attire. She wore a dark blue sports bra and black spandex shorts. Her hair was in a high ponytail showing the tattoo she had on the back of her neck. He would never admit how beautiful she became or more like she had gotten more beautiful. **'Not to mention fierce** **and powerful. Her reiki is something that should not be taken lightly.' **His beast said. Glancing over to the woman driving her noticed she was talking. "Shut your mouth and continue driving at a reasonable speed," Sesshomaru told her.

~Inuyasha~

He watched as his father grinned from ear to ear. "I'm so happy to hear my little girl is back. Tell her she will have dinner with us tonight." He told his son. "I don't think that is a good idea dad." "NONSENSE!" he yelled and stood, leaving to tell Izayoi the wonderful news.

~Kagome~

"I don't know if it's a good idea Sango," she groaned to her friend. "Look Inuyasha said Sesshomaru wasn't going plus you know you want to see Inu no Taisho and Izayoi. Introduce them to their grandson. They will keep your secret if you ask." Kagome sat and contemplated what the woman beside her just said. "Ok," she sighed heavily.

~Inu no Taisho~

H smiled as the doorbell sounded signaling she had arrived. Opening the door he smiled and hugged her tightly then gasped as he spotted her son behind her. Glancing between the two he was left speechless. "This is Shin your grandson and no Sesshomaru doesn't know yet." She walked pass him into the house with the miniature Sesshomaru following not too far behind. "Izayoi!" he yelled. "What you old dog? Forgot how to. . ." she fell silent as she walked into the living room and spotted the boy beside Kagome. After a lot of questions and answers dinner was ready. "He is a full demon?" Izayoi asked confused. "Since his father is a powerful full blooded demon and I being a strong miko I guess the two sides just . . . I'm not sure but he happened." "So it is true." And angry yet surprised voice hissed.


	3. Learn Something New Everday

Folding her hands in her lap she turned to her son. "Shin honey why don't you go with Inuyasha while mommy talks to talks to Sesshomaru-sama, okay?" Looking from his smiling mother then to his father, he nodded and left the table with Inuyasha trailing him. When she lost sight of the two she frowned and stood. Turning she crossed her arms. Glaring at her he reached for her neck but her barrier stopped him. "Try that again and I won't hesitate to purify your ass in front of your parents." She hissed eyes narrowing dangerously. "I suggest you not threaten me wench. I will kill you where you stand." Stepping closer to him she watched as the reiki from her barrier whipped at him. "Stop this you two. Shin is upstairs!" Izayoi huffed. "He started it," Kagome said then turned her back to him. "Why did you not tell me I have a son?" Her nonchalant attitude was pissing him off. "Well for one you hate me. Then there is the fact that you are with Kagura oh and did I mention you really hate me. Anyway I didn't find out I was pregnant until I left the country." "You could have told me when you found out you were with child or when you had him. I know your type. Try and worm your way into this family then blackmail me for money. How pathetic." "Sesshomaru don't say that!" his father yelled. Turning towards the man she said nothing as she fisted her hands tightly. "Shin baby come down, we are leaving." She called out grabbing her keys. "No Kagome-chan," Izayoi frowned. Smiling she shook her head and hugged the woman. "I knew this was a bad idea. It was stupid to think things wouldn't be so bad, but I was wrong," she turned to the older demon. "If you want to come get him some time just call." They watched as Shin came back into the kitchen. "Are you ok mom?" he asked. Laughing she ruffled his hair and just pulled him along. As the front door opened and closed all eyes were on Sesshomaru. "What the fuck is going on?" Inuyasha asked. "Inuyasha language." His mother groaned.

~Next Day~

"I can't believe he actually said that to you," Sango said shaking her head. "I can. Look it's the past and I'm not going to try and fix whatever this is." Kagome sighed and looked out of her office window. "Miss Higurashi Mr. Taisho is here to see you," her secretary over the phone. "Ok send him in Ai. Well I will talk to you later Sango." She smiled sadly. "Ok." As she left the elder Taisho walked in with Sesshomaru? "What the fuck is he doing here?" she hissed angrily. "Ah Kagome I didn't know you worked for Tama Inc as the CEO." Inu no Taisho said ignoring her statement. "I don't dad. I OWN it. Now if you will excuse me," pushing a button she called for her secretary. "Can you call security up to my office? I have a very unwelcomed guess that I would like removed from the premises," she said glaring the father of her child down. "That's it! You two sit down, we are going to fix this." Kagome laughed and plopped down into her chair. "There is nothing to fix. He doesn't want to have anything to do with me or my son and I am fine with that. I have been taking good care of MY son on my own so he can just forget he found out and go back to hell where he belongs." Sitting across from her Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Don't assume things wench. It's just you I want nothing to do with." "I will bring Shin over to your house for the weekend dad. If that asshole of a son wants to spend time with my son then he can go to your house. Now if you will excuse me I have a spider to squash standing she walked out her office.

~Two Days Later~

Sesshomaru watched as his son looked him over then frowned. "Why are you mean to my mother?" he asked. Raising an eyebrow the man said nothing for a while. "We don't see eye to eye on some things." The boy scoffed. "Aunt Sango says that mom loves you, but you're just mean and selfish and never gave mom a chance." 'Loves me? Bullshit.' He thought to himself. "Sango does not know what she is talking about," he said standing to go cook dinner. "Well mom told her that she loves you even if you are the devils spawn or something like that. If love hurts you then I don't think I want it if I get treated like you treat mom," the boy said then walked out the room. Pulling his phone from his pocket he dialed her number. He could hear her laugh as she answered. "Hello this is Kagome," she said merrily. "You shouldn't bad mouth me to our son." "How the fuck did you get my number Taisho?" Her mood changed drastically. "Watch what you say to him." "I will say what I please about you to him, but do tell what you have heard." "You told Sango you love me huh? Stop pl-"and just like that she hung up on him. Looking at the phone in his hand he narrowed his eyes at it. She hung up on him. This got him thinking. Was it true or was she lying to make him look bad?


End file.
